All Washed Up
by Chibi Fluffy
Summary: Kagome Higurashi lived a normal life with her mom until she met her mother's new boyfiend and his son Inuyasha. Not exactly the family affair. Please read and review! Important Author's Note!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so please don't sue me!(I'm Broke As Hell! ^_^)  
  
Chapter One: The Day My Life Changed  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I awoke today I had no idea that today my life would change forever. My name is Higurashi Kagome and I am sixteen years old and starting today my life is FAR from normal. It all started this afternoon when my mom brought home her new boyfriend...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! Come on downstairs honey my guest will be here any second!" she shouted from the bottom of the steps. It was about 4 p.m. and how could I forget, Mom was having her new boyfriend Goro Kashigawa, some attorney at the local law firm, to join us for dinner. I was vaguely interested so I took my time.  
  
"I'm coming as fast as I can Mom!" I said. As I finally emerged from my room, I heard the doorbell ring and my mom nearly flippin' her lid tryin' to get to the door. 'Some women can be so' desperate I thought as I made my way to the hall downstairs where I found Mr. Kashigawa with my mom and someone else with them.  
  
"Kagome, this is Mr. Kashigawa." She said. I greeted the stranger and gave him the glance over. He was the average balding middle-age man with a kind face, but what intrigued me was his son. My mom noticed that I was staring so she introduced him to me.  
  
"Oh, yes and I almost forgot! Kagome, this is Mr. Kashigawa's son, Inuyasha!" she said. I looked at him head to toe but the first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were goldish amber but when I looked in them I felt empty because they were so sad. The next thing I noticed was his hair; it was as black as night but it fell past his knees. He was soooo cute!  
  
"N-nice to meet you I-Inuyasha." I said kind of shakily. I guess he noticed that I was staring because at that same moment he flashed me a cocky smile bearing unusually long canines. That smile of his made me weak in the knees.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you, Kagome." He said. Afterwards my mom moved us all into the kitchen, which was actually very small so we were all kind of cramp.  
  
"Kagome, Mr. Kashigawa has his own law firm about ten minutes from here!" she said trying to sound interesting but she had already told me this and I guess she was trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yes, that's right. I started the firm when I was about twenty-five, right after I graduated from grad school" he started but I wanted to find out more about his son.  
  
"Really? That's wonderful!" I said trying to be polite.  
  
"Well, enough about me," he said, "Kagome, what school do you go to?" I glanced at him.  
  
"Oh, I go to Miyajima Prep School, it's in the neighborhood." I said. "Oh, that's nice, Inuyasha here goes to that prep school about thirty minutes from the house, umm what's it called Inu my son?" he asked.  
  
"Kyoto Prep, Dad." He said with a look of slight annoyance. The evening went on smoothly with the Kashigawas until it came down to dessert.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Would anyone like any coffee?" my mom asked it was about 6:30 and we were finishing up dessert. I never drank coffee because it was just too strong for me. I referred to it as an old people's drink.  
  
"No thanks." said Mr. Kashigawa politely. I had gotten used to Mr. Kashigawa, he was very kind and his flaws were at a minimum.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, I would like some coffee, thanks." said Inuyasha, surprisingly. I had never seen anyone that young drink coffee except for the drama club kids at my school who hang out at the local cafes. As my mom handed him the cup I stared in fascination.  
  
"Why are you staring?" he asked.  
  
"You like that stuff?" I said pointing and making a face of disgust.  
  
"You must be crazy if you don't like coffee." he told me. Just as I was about to reply Mom grabbed both of our attention.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, Goro and I have something to tell you." now I knew that whatever she was going to say was going to be bad, I had watched enough television to know what that meant.  
  
"Yes, we both wanted to tell you that we are engaged! So we're all going to be one big family!" said the man who from now on I would have refer to as "DAD" and "Father". I sat there in total shock but when I glanced to Inuyasha he didn't even look up and just took another sip of his coffee. I didn't say anything because I had nothing say. So I just sat there.  
  
"Aren't you happy Kagome?" asked Mother happily. I couldn't let her down because she obviously loved this man even though I hardly knew him.  
  
"Yeah, M-M-Mom. This is great, I guess." I said.  
  
"The wedding is a week from Saturday then!" said "Goro" unbelievably. I just couldn't understand why everyone else was okay with this relationship on such short notice. I became angry at my mother for being so selfish so I went outside and sat on our porch swing thinking about how my life had just been ruined.  
  
"Do you always run when you're angry?" said a voice. I turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the house nonchalantly.  
  
"No, cause I'm not usually angry. This is all my mom's fault." I said selfishly as tears began to stream down my face.  
  
"Man, you are a crybaby!" Inuyasha said to me.  
  
"Are you always this mean?" I asked wiping my tears, I had never cried in front of a boy and I wasn't about to start now. He looked at me rather annoyed and gave me the glance over.  
  
"Well, do you ever shave your legs?" he asked. That comment really pissed me off.  
  
"Do you ever cut your hair?" I asked. I wasn't much good at comebacks.  
  
"Well, babe if your answer is the same as mine no wonder your legs are so hairy!" he said as he started to collapse from laughter from his own joke. So, I hit him across the head.  
  
*Smack*  
  
"Oow! What the hell was that for?" he said in pain, but I just turned around and stuck out my tongue.  
  
"For being such a jerk!" I said and then stormed to my room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how did u like it? Make sure you relax and review. I shall be updating as soon as I can. Though this chapter wasn't that funny it was only because  
this was like the intro. Much Love! 


	2. Oh Kami! TT

Disclaimer: See First Chapter ^-^*  
  
Author's Note: I know I wrote the first Chapter in Kagome's POV but I'm going to change it because it needs to be more interesting also, anymore chapters that I post may be switched over the romance genre. It all depends where the story goes. ^-^  
  
Chapter Two: Oh Kami!  
  
Kagome awoke the next day with a great reluctance. She tried not to think about last night as she climbed out of bed still half asleep. After grooming and putting on her usual green and white uniform she grabbed her yellow (a/n: and HUGE) backpack and headed out the door. Kagome usually skipped breakfast and met Sango, her best friend, halfway.  
  
"Sango!!!!" shouted Kagome as soon as she saw her. Sango waved back cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Did you do last night's math assignment?" asked Sango as they made their way to school.  
  
"I totally forgot!" said Kagome.  
  
"How could you forget?" Sango asked.  
  
"Because that stupid dinner-thingy last night. I found out that my mom is engaged!!! I totally spaced out last night from shock and what makes matters worse is that my new "dad" has a son who is a total jerk." said Kagome.  
  
"That is really harsh." said Sango.  
  
They continued on until they reached Sakura Park, which was right next to the school. Everyone usually congregated their plus it was the only park that had only sakura blossom trees.  
  
"Oi! Sango-san!" said a voice behind the girls. They both turned around to see Ota Miroku smiling brightly behind them.  
  
"What is it Miroku-chan?" said Sango.  
  
"Chan? You say that as if I'm five or something." he replied.  
  
"That's because you act like you are five." said Sango rolling her eyes. Kagome tried to stopple her giggles.  
  
"Would a five year-old do this?"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Pervert!!!" screamed Sango as she stormed off leaving Miroku spread eagle on the grass. She had hit him so hard his eyes were swirling.  
  
"I think she likes me...@.@" he said just before he fell back into unconsciousness. As Kagome tried to catch up with Sango an annoying voice caught her attention.  
  
"Kagome-san!!!" said the voice, Kagome turned around to see none other than Hojo.  
  
"Hi, Kagome! You look really nice today!" he said as if he was gasping for breath. At that moment all Kagome wanted to do was just run but she could not escape Hojo. He was her stalker and had been stalking her ever since Middle School.  
  
"Thank you Hojo." she replied.  
  
"I was um wondering if you are free this Saturday?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry Hojo." she replied almost automatically.  
  
"What about Sunday?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Monday?"  
  
"NEVER HOJO!!!! So just stop asking, Kami!" she shouted grabbing her bag and made her way inside the school. She was so tired of his pathetic attempts that it was almost sickening. As she reached her locker she found Sango waiting for her.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Hojo...again." Kagome replied looking quite distressed. They both exchanged looks and then Sango glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh Kami!!! I'm going to be late!" she said.  
  
"Why, we have like fifteen minutes?' Kagome asked.  
  
"I promised to meet Miroku!" she said as she grabbed her things.  
  
"Why do you treat him so when you know you like him?" Kagome asked but Sango did not answer.  
  
"Gotta go!" she yelled as she left waving. Kagome waved bye and then proceeded to opening her locker. She had a feeling that today would be a long day.  
  
***********************************^-^********************************** The day continued on slowly as Kagome sat in homeroom. Kagome found homeroom to be technically her favorite class only because the Mr. Yoshizuma let them talk in class.  
  
"Alright people, attention now!" said Mr. Yoshizuma, "Today, we have a new student and I want you all, Class-B, to welcome Mr. Kashigawa!" he continued as Inuyasha walked through the door. Kagome could've screamed that moment but she could not find her voice. As she sank in her seat she heard many murmurs from the class including Sango, which if she was not mistaken, just said he was hot.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha please tell us something about yourself." said Mr. Yoshizuma.  
  
"Well," said Inuyasha, "I used to stay in Kyoto, but now I'm staying here in Tokyo...with Higurashi." he said with a smirk on his face. At that moment everyone in the room turned and looked right at Kagome curiously including Sango.  
  
"Well, um, Inuyasha are you a relative of Kagome?" asked Mr. Yoshizuma nervously.  
  
"Nope, but you could just say we are....really close." he replied.  
  
"M-M-Mr. Yoshizuma, may I be excused?" asked Kagome, she was enraged and completely flushed head -to-toe.  
  
"Umm...yes of course Higurashi." he replied as she ran out of the classroom.  
  
"I can't believe Inuyasha!!!" she said thinking out loud, "I will never be able to live this down cause everyone will get the wrong idea!" Just then the bell rang and just when Kagome thought her day couldn't get any worse, then came the horror....GYM!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Alright ladies and gents I need you all to line up right here two lines!" It was P.E. and Mrs. Ikeda, the midget-like gray haired gym teacher, was directing the class. "Today people, we are playing volleyball, girls left court, boys, right!" Just as she finished, Kagome walked in late.  
  
"Higurashi! Get Over Here! Why are you late?" asked Mrs. Ikeda.  
  
"Well I-I"Kagome started but she was cut off.  
  
"You know I don't tolerate tardiness Higurashi so you know what, lil' missy? I'm going to have you start! Front and center!" said Ikeda clapping her hands together. A few people laughed knowing that Kagome was one of the worst people at sports. She couldn't even catch the ball not along trying to spike it. As she got in place she looked across at the boy's team in which she saw Inuyasha smirking at her. Suddenly, she became empowered not to make a fool out of herself. ~I cannot let him get the best of me!~ she thought. "Alright, Higurashi! Let's Go!" yelled Mrs. Ikeda blowing her whistle. Kagome steadied herself and then hit the ball as hard she could. It flew straight up.  
  
"Oh yeah, I hit the ball! Oh yeah, I hit the ball!" chanted Kagome so pleased with herself but unfortunately she didn't hear the voices behind her.  
  
"Higurashi! WATCH O- ....oooh!" said a distant voice but it was too late, the volleyball had come at full force smacking her upside her head knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Sango as she rushed over, "Ms. Ikeda she needs to go to the nurse's office!"  
  
"Okay then, you Tajiya and Mr. Kashigawa you both take her over to the nurse's office quickly now!" she said directing them both out of the gymnasium.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Uh, I feel like crap." said a disgruntled Kagome after waking up in the nurse's office.  
  
"Well, you should." said a voice next to her, she rolled over to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at her.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked, but instead of replying he handed her an ice pack.  
  
"Here, the nurse said that you should use that for your head. Do you always have to make an idiot of yourself?" he asked.  
  
"I did not make a fool of myself!" she said sitting up.  
  
"Really? Well let's recap, so it wasn't you who got hit in the head by the same ball you served, right?"  
  
"Oh, shut up! Anyway I'm still mad at you for that whole 'we're not related but we're real close' thing you pulled earlier today." she said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why does it bother you so much in the first place?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me," said a voice and the both of them turned to see Nurse Suou standing in the doorway, "Kagome, I'm glad to see that you're up! You've been asleep since 3rd period!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"3rd Period...what time is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"3 o'clock, anyway I called your mother since it was recommended that you should have a ride home rather than try to walk, but I couldn't come in contact with her." she said looking slightly worried.  
  
"She could ride with me." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you a relative?" asked the nurse.  
  
"No...not exactly. But I know her mom and I know where she lives." he replied hopefully.  
  
"Alright then, it's settled!" said the Nurse Suou.  
  
"But, I'm fine! I can walk home with Sango!" exclaimed Kagome nervously.  
  
"I told Sango that we had you al taken care of after she and Inuyasha brought you to my office, and that she shouldn't wait for you so you have no other option!" she said.  
  
"Dammit." mumbled Kagome under her breath.  
  
"Well, you two should get a move on!" said Nurse Suou, "and don't worry about your schoolwork, Sango said she'd bring it over later, Bye!" she waved as Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"THIS IS YOUR "RIDE"?" screamed Kagome pointing to a beat-up blue mountain bike. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD A CAR!!!!"  
  
"Well, I do have a car, it's just in the shop right now." said Inuyasha scratching his head. They were both outside the school and everyone was just about gone.  
  
"I-I can't believe this! You expect me to ride on this raggedy old thing." she said enraged.  
  
"Well, you won't exactly be riding on the bike seat, you'll ride on the handle bars, hehe..." he said nervously, "it won't be that bad, no one will see plus it's only a couple of blocks."  
  
"Not in this skirt!!!" she said looking down at her clothes.  
  
"Can we just get this over with? It's almost 4 o'clock!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Fine! Whatever! My life is ruined anyway!!!" Kagome screamed as she proceeded to mounting the bike. All Kagome could think of right now was how stupid this was and wishing that her life would just be over. All went well for the first few blocks until Kagome started ranting again.  
  
"This is so uncomfortable!" said Kagome miserably, every-so-often she had to readjust her skirt.  
  
"Oh, stop complaining." said Inuyasha trying to focus where he was going.  
  
"You know I bet you would feel different if you were in my shoes!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Whatever..." said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" said Kagome.  
  
"You know what Kagome, I'm tired of listening to your complaining." he said not listening.  
  
"But, Inuyasha-," said Kagome continuing.  
  
"Nope, I'm going to ignore you." said Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA YOU IDIOT LOOK WHERE YOU ARE GOING!!!" exclaimed Kagome but it was too late, Inuyasha sent the bike crashing into a fire hydrant. he managed to stay on the bike but Kagome flew off the handles.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome as she got up clenching her fists. Her skirt was ripped and her hair was all over the place. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"  
  
"You know what Kagome, Nurse Suou was wrong you can walk! See ya!" he said nervously as he raced down the street leaving a homicidal Kagome standing there in disbelief in the middle of the street. ^-^!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So what did you think? I hope it was good cause I'd hate myself if it was bad. Anyway I want to thank everyone who ACTUALLY reviewed. I appreciate all the great feedback. I'm not sure just yet about the pairings that's why I haven't posted any and also why I haven't put this under romance but if you have any ideas let me know! I love to hear from you!  
  
~Chibi ^-^ Fluffy~ 


	3. Important Author's SOB Note !

I am so sorry *sob* I cannot update any more because I have to *sob* go on a DEEP hiatus. These parental guards a.k.a. my parents are crazy, they won't let me go online, or anything *sob*. I'm not even supposed to be here *sob*. I have such a tight schedule it is unbelievable plus I'm going through writer's block so I can't promise you that I will continue *sob* so I hope that you'll understand. I'M SO SORRY!!!!!  
  
~*~Chibi Fluffy~*~ 


End file.
